Breathe No More
by CutelittleMouseygirl
Summary: Sonic fic with "Breathe No More" "Little pieces… too small to matter… sounds like something off of one of those angsty songs that Maria-Gem listens to. Or is that her friend Maria the Cat? Never mind… they're both probably dead by now anyway..."


_**Mouseygirl: ANOTHER creepy-character-death-fic. **_

_**Maria-Gem: If I die in this one, I'm gonna have to shoot you.**_

_**Mouseygirl: Also, one of my pet mice ran away today, and *sniff* I'm scared that I won't get her back! (crying)**_

_**Maria-Gem: Umm… What do I do? Oh well, enjoy the fic!**_

**Breathe No More**

**A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction by CutelittleMouseygirl**

_**I've been looking in the mirror for so long.**_

_**That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side**_

I look at my reflection in the window. I'm in the middle of the smoking ruins of Seaside Hill City, and I've just realized something. What if my soul lives in the other side… so I don't have it? What if I, Speed Racer Hedgehog, oldest child of Sonic the Hedgehog, am a soulless being?

_**All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.**_

I slam my fist against the window, shattering it, cutting my already bleeding hand, shredding my already ripped beyond repair blue and white glove. I watch my reflection turn into little pieces, to small to fix.

_**Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more.**_

Little pieces… too small to matter… sounds like something off of one of those angsty songs that Maria-Gem listens to. Or is that her friend Maria the Cat? Never mind… they're both probably dead by now anyway.

"Oh Chaos no…" I notice the pink hedgehog's body. I reach out to touch her light blue dress, to feel for any breath. Stone cold.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream out in agony. That rat! Kurri killed my sisters. I saw her take down Sprint. This one is Samantha. I notice the blood on her dress where I touched her. I look at my hand. I'm bleeding fast. A sudden pain in my side causes me to gasp and put a hand to it.

"OWWW! Oh no… I got cut BAD."

I just have to say it to myself. It reminds me of Maria-Gem. She said that once when I inquired about a long scar on her arm. I still stand by what I thought then. She cut herself.

_**Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.**_

A groan catches my attention. I rush over, hitting 20 mph. I've always been proud of my speed. It's what I was named for, and what I was built for. But, I'd give it up if it meant that my family would be back. I tell myself "Speed, you're sick… it'll be okay when you get better"

But I know it's not true.

I rush up to the small body. It's Ginger Prower. The twin-tailed fox-rabbit's orange dress is smeared with her own and others' blood. Her eyes are shining with pain. I can see why. Her left leg is laying about five feet from the rest of her body. I feel like I'm going to throw up.

I swallow the chili dog I ate several hours ago back down and bend down to help my childhood friend. It's too much for me… I'm too weak….

_**I know the difference between myself and my reflection  
I just can't help but to wonder which of us do you love**_

I didn't see the spike… I fall so that it goes straight through my middle. I look at another window. I see the pain in my own emerald-green eyes, but I can't feel it. Shadow walks up… he's still alive?

"Shadow…" I call out weakly. He glances in my direction, but continues towards Ginger. I stare, my awareness fading as the steely spike sucks the life from my 14-year-old body. Ginger's eyes, one sky-blue, one chocolate-brown, are filled with apology, as Shadow gently picks her up off of the pavement and walks away.

_**So I bleed, I bleed  
And I breathe, I breathe now  
Bleed, I bleed and I breathe  
I breathe, I breathe, I breathe no more**_

Each breath labors out, harder to draw then the last. I feel the blood seeping through my blue and white T-shirt where the cold metal pierced my back.

"Shadow… How…. I thought you love me…" I can barely get my voice out into the air. The last thing I realize as my last breath comes out is that my hands are still….. bleeediiinng… Then I breathe no more, my indigo body left impaled on a spike in Seaside Hill City's ruins, never to be seen or buried.

Or even thought of ever again.

_**Mouseygirl: The good news is that I found my little mouse, but the bad news is, all of my OCs are out to kill me! Gotta go!**__**(runs away)**_


End file.
